A number of enterprise Internet protocol telephony applications have been developed to facilitate communications using the Internet and other communication networks. For example, unified communications solutions provide a single launch point or portal for individual users to gain access to multiple communication applications. The solutions can include tools such as click to call, instant messaging, click to conference, and many others. Unified communications solutions focus primarily on maximizing the productivity of individuals in a work environment. Typically, unified communications solutions are delivered to market via packaged software offerings.
Other enterprise Internet protocol telephony software systems include communication-enabled business process (CEBP) platforms. A CEBP is different from unified communications in that it has not been feasible to deliver packaged CEBP offerings. In general, CEBP solutions proactively inject and coordinate communications events in the context of new or existing multi-person, multi-step business processes. Unlike unified communications solutions that enable individual users to execute non-correlated communications functions on an adhoc basis, CEBP processes specify an orchestrated series of communications events executed in a logical order. If the CEBP solution is well designed and well implemented, it can offer the potential to significantly reduce the human and system delay that slows an organization in successfully and productively completing an entire, mission critical business process. As work flow speed increases the responsiveness of an organization to business events can improve and the corporation's ability to survive and compete is enhanced.
By definition, a CEBP is a custom solution. In changing the focus from individual productivity enhancement to the efficiency of an entire business process, a CEBP must naturally be designed with unique requirements of each business in mind. Often, each enterprise will have a unique entry point for CEBP adoption based upon which business processes are core to their market and their process improvement and funding priorities. If implemented correctly, the issue of business efficiency can also be addressed by a CEBP.
Although CEBPs promise greater business flexibility and competitiveness, there has been great cost and complexity involved in designing, implementing and operating each custom CEBP solution. In particular, making powerful CEBP solutions accessible and useable by the corporate employees who will use the tools provided by such solutions has been a challenge. Accordingly, it would be desirable to make CEBP solutions more accessible to facilitate access to the value of CEBPs.